


The Other Brother

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, Dating, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Intersex Submissive Men, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Ryuunosuke Uzumaki is the Older twin brother of Naruto Uzumaki. Unlike his brother, Ryuu is quiet, observant, and doesn't really care much for anything. When he's placed on the same team ask his brother and the Uchiha, Ryuu finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place.





	The Other Brother

**_~Ryuunosuke Uzumaki~_ **

 

 

 

 

                           My name is Ryuunosuke Uzumaki, and I am 12-years-old. If you ask someone about the infamous Uzumaki twins, they'd tell you that we're demons. Uncontrollable and Unruly. They'd tell you that my brother is a nuisance and that I was too observant for my age. I am a strange one, however. Unlike most babies when they're born, I remember my birth clearly. I also remember the day that Naruto and I were abandoned by our mother after our father succumbed to the Seal. 

 

                          It all began on October Tenth, the day we were born. I remember being held in large hands that were undoubtedly my fathers before I was placed beside my Brother as Minato tried to keep the Kyuubi from escaping while the village was very nearly laid to waste outside by the Juubi, the Ten-Tailed Dragon. The Kyuubi ended up escaping thanks to a masked man, but Minato sealed it into Naruto's body, while the Juubi was sealed into me. 

 

                         The jutsu took our fathers' life. I woke the next day to chaos in the Hokage's office, listening to Kushina scream abuse at the Third Hokage. She'd looked awful with dark bags under her eyes, wild disheveled hair, and clammy skin. She refused to have anything to do with us and left the village soon after. After Naruto and I were abandoned, we were placed in the Orphanage. Everyone hated us from that moment on and I couldn't bring myself to forgive my birth giver. Soon, I grew to resent our parents. 

 

                        I tried to protect Naru from the villagers as much as I possibly could as we grew older. It resulted in me getting assaulted repeatedly over the next few years. We were kicked out of the Orphanage after a few years of living there, and I somehow made ends meet. It got better when the Hokage gave us an apartment with a monthly stipend for living expenses. Hiruzen soon figured out that I knew our mother abandoned us and tried to explain her actions, but I refused to hear anything. 

 

                     She'd eventually tried to reach out to me, but I told her off. Naruto doesn't know anything, and I don't want him to. If he ever found out that Kushina had abandoned us, he'd be devastated. Recently, Naruto and I became Genin-- First level ninjas. We'd also been assigned to team 7 with Sasuke under Kakashi Hatake. After Passing Kakashi's test, we began our D-rank missions, mostly catching Tora, the Daimyo's wife's Demon cat. It was irritating, but I like cats, so this is a plus. 

 

                      And recently, due to Naruto's whining, we got assigned our first C-rank mission despite Iruka-sensei's Protests. Our mission was to escort Tazuna the Bridgebuilder to his home back in the land of waves. 

 

                      Pulling a brush through my red hair, I finished quickly and got ready to go. As we left the village, I was forced to listen to the stupid questions Naruto and Sasuke had, in addition to listening to Kakashi try to explain everything they should've learned in the Academy. After walking for a while, we passed a puddle, which confused me because It hadn't rained in days. 

 

                     Sending out a small chakra pulse, I found that there were two chunin level guys hiding in the Puddle. Chaos ensued as the two proceeded to leap from their hiding place and rip apart Kakashi-Sensei.


End file.
